Les Plaisirs de la Chair
by M.J. Doris
Summary: Alizée s'ennuie. Une brocante sous la pluie, quoi de plus soporifique ? Un livre prit au hasard peut-il l'aider à luter contre cet ennuis ?


**Les Plaisirs de la Chair**

_Fait au moins semblant de t'amuser.

_Je fais assez semblant là ?

_Alizée, arrête de faire la tête, soupira sa mère.

_J'étais bien tranquille à la maison à regarder la télé, moi.

_C'est si affreux que ça que de faire une sortie avec tes parents ?

_T'as vus où on est ? A un vide grenier ! Tout ce que les gens vendent c'est des trucs vieux de cinquante ans qu'ils ont retrouvés par hasard dans le grenier. En plus je suis sûre c'est tout plein de microbes, de poussières et couvert de toiles d'araignées ! Et en plus il pleut !

_Regard au moins quelques étalages, tu trouveras peut être ton bonheur parmi tout ce fourbi, lui dit sa sœur en rigolant.

_Lâche moi la grappe, toi !

_Alizée, la reprit sa mère.

_Beh vais, tu me prendras ça, répondit la jeune fille en prenant la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main.

_Est-ce que tu vas au moins le feuilleter ce livre ? demanda sa mère en payant la vendeuse.

Alizée s'éloignait déjà, son livre à la main. Elle le fourra dans son sac et continua à parcourir la brocante sans rien regarder de précis. Au bout d'une heure seulement ses parents et sa sœur décidèrent de rentrer, non sans un soupir de soulagement de l'ainée. Une fois dans sa chambre, la brune sortit le livre acheté à la brocante et l'ouvrit.

**« Jan. Il s'appelait Jan. Banal comme prénom, mais c'était le sien. Et il en était fier. Ce jeune homme était la fierté de sa famille. Ses parents étaient de plus en plus fier ****de l'avoir engendré. Ses deux frères et sa sœur étaient tout aussi fier de pouvoir compter sur lui. Il était toujours là pour les protéger. C'était son rôle de grand frère. Mais ils le lui rendaient bien. ****Il n****e correspondait pas vraiment aux critères de be****auté, mais ses bouclettes blondes dorées au soleil, ses deux perles bleus encrées au fond de ses orbites et sa petite bouille de jeune homme sortant tout juste de l'adolescence, faisait tout son charme. Il avait bon caractère. Très bon caractère. Il aidait**** les faibles et raisonnait les plus forts. Il avait toujours les mots. Que ce soit pour réconforter et faire sécher les larmes, ou pour apaiser et faire baisser les armes. Son seul défaut – et encore ! ce n'en était pas vraiment un – c'était sa taille. Mai****s ça, tout le monde n'en avait cure. Et ce détail avait tellement peu d'importance, voire pas du tout, pour la Femme qu'il aimait, qu'il sans fichait aussi. Car, oui, il était amoureux. Des Femmes. Il les aimait toutes. Les blondes, les brunes, les rousses****. Les petite, les grandes. Les fines et les moins fines. Il les aimait toutes. Peu importe leur physique. Il aimait tout chez Elles. Pour lui, aucune n'avait le moindre défaut. Elles étaient toutes parfaites. Elles étaient toutes magnifiques pour lui. Il a****imait les rendre fières. Il aimait les faire sourire. Il aimait les faire rire. Il aimait leur parler. Il aimait les écouter. Il aimait la douceur de leur chevelure. Il aimait la douceur de leurs peaux. Il aimait les caresser pendant des heures. Et par-des****sus tout : il aimait leur faire l'amour. C'était l'instant où Elles étaient les plus rayonnantes, les plus sublimes. La première de ses partenaires sexuelle, il l'avait rencontré grâce au père de cette jeune damoiselle. L'homme était venu le trouver et le ****supplier de lui accorder cette faveur. Car le vieil homme avait peur. Peur que sa fille ne perde son innocence avec un moins que rien. Les autres fois lui importait peut, c'était la première la plus importante. Et le père de la jeune fille ne voulait pas q****u'elle fiche ça en l'air. Alors il était venu trouver Jan. Et Jan avait accepté. Il n'avait à l'époque que quatorze ans. Au début il avait trouvé ça bizarre. Il se souviendrait toujours de ce qu'il avait ressenti ce jour-là. Il aimait cette sensation. Il a****imait la leur procurer, tout comme il aimait la ressentir. Il aimait les aimait. Tout simplement. »**

Alizée se laissa emporter par ce récit. Elle s'imaginait parfaitement bien le visage de Jan. Ses boucles blondes parfaites et soyeuses, l'océan de bleu au fond de ses yeux, puis elle imagina le reste de son visage : une peau lisse, ferme, douce au toucher, des pommettes saillantes, des dents blanches parfaitement alignées, un sourire magnifique les accompagnant, et une barbe blonde recouvrant légèrement ses joue et son menton. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, la brune vit ce visage penchait au-dessus elle.

Elle porta une de ses mains à ce visage et la laissa vagabonder le long des traits qu'elle s'était imaginée. La peau du jeune homme était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus doux. Sa barbe piquait légèrement, mais cela importait peu. Et ses yeux... Alizée ne les avait pas imaginée aussi bleus. C'était encore mieux que dans son imagination.

La brune fit courir son pousse sur les lèvres fines du blond, appréciant le toucher. Ni tenant plus, la jeune fille posa ses lèvres affamées sur celles de Jan. Il lui rendit son baiser. Jamais personne ne l'avait embrassé comme ça. Avec une douceur infime mais avec fougue également. Elle aimait cette sensation et il dû le comprendre au gémissement qu'elle laissa échapper.

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du blond, passant ses mains dans ses boucles blondes et soyeuses. Une des mains d'Alizée se mit à glisser le long de la colonne vertébrale de Jan. Une peau douce et des muscles vinrent à la rencontre de sa main. Elle remarqua également qu'il n'avait pas de Tee-shirt ni de pantalon, quand sa main passa sous les couvertures pour aller lui effleurer les fesses en une infime caresse.

Ce fut au tour du blond de faire promener une de ses mains sur le corps de la brune. Il la fit glisser dans le cou délicat de la jeune fille, le long de son corps, sa jambe et une fois arrivé à son genou, il la remonta sur sa hanche.

Alizée comprit qu'elle non plus n'avait pas le moindre vêtement. Et leur deux corps, nus l'un contre l'autre, l'excitait encore plus. Elle pouvait également sentir la virilité de Jan grandir contre elle.

Le blond remonta délicatement l'autre jambe d'Alizée sur sa hanche. Il attrapa son menton dans l'autre main, lui faisant pivoter légèrement la tête, de façon à ce qu'il put atteindre son cou et y déposer milles et uns baisers.

La brune soupira d'aise au contact de la bouche brulante du blond contre sa peau. Une de ses mains alla emprisonner un des seins d'Alizée et le caresser doucement. Sa bouche vint également malmener cette partie de l'anatomie de la jeune fille. L'autre main du jeune homme passa sous le dos de la brune, l'aidant à arquer son corps et lui frôlant légèrement les fesses. C'est ce moment-là qu'il choisit pour la pénétrer en une douceur infinie.

Alizée poussa un nouveau gémissement. C'était sa première fois. Elle s'imaginait toutes les jeunes filles qui ont put elles aussi profiter des caresses de Jan pour leur première fois également. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi tous les pères qui venait trouver le jeune homme le supplier d'accorder cette faveur à leurs filles. Il avait une telle douceur dans ses gestes. Il n'y allait pas comme un bourrin. On comprend pourquoi toutes le voulait. S'il était aussi performant que le décrivait le livre, Alizée risquait de prendre goût au plaisir qu'il lui offrait.

Elle revint à la réalité lorsque que le jeune homme en question se mit en position assis, l'entrainant avec lui dans cette position. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou, passant de temps en temps une main dans ses boucles soyeuses. Il donna le premier coup de rein de leur échange sulfureux, la faisant gémir de plus bel. Mais elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire comme ça.

Elle l'embrassa, quémandant une danse enflammée avec sa langue, ce qu'il lui accorda. Et pour lui prouver qu'elle avait également son mot à dire, elle commença et se laisser glisser sur la hampe de son compagnon. Montant et descendant comme elle le voulait. Et apparemment il dû aimer. Elle sourit contre sa bouche en l'entendant soupirer d'aise lui aussi.

Mais lui non plus ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Il lui prit les poignets, les emprisonnant fermement dans ses mains et la plaquant avec douceur sur le matelas. Toujours sans lâcher ses poignets, il donna le mouvement avec ses hanches. Elle subissait ses attaques en gémissant et accordant son bassin au sien. Il lâcha ses poignets, qu'elle plaça aussitôt dans son dos et sa nuque. Il lui caressa la joue d'une main, remontant son bassin de l'autre.

Mais la brune était loin de vouloir se laisser faire comme ça. Elle les fit basculer sur le côté, se retrouvant assise sur le bassin du blond. Elle s'aida de ses mains qui parcouraient l'abdomen du blond pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, et donner son rythme à leur échange charnel. Le blond laissa glisser ses mains le long des bras de la jeune fille, lui effleurant les hanches et les cuisses au passage. Il plaça délicatement ses mains sur les fesses de sa partenaire, mais sans rien faire, les laissant juste là pendant qu'elle montait et descendait le long de sa verge.

Le jeune homme se redressa, serrant ses mains sur les fesses de la brune et vint glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, quémandant une danse fougue avec la sienne. Alizée le lui accorda, goutant la saveur sucrées de ses lèvres douce et juteuses. La brune en profita aussi pour mordre la lèvre inférieure de Jan et griffer son dos. Ce fut au tour du blond de mordre. Il vint lui mordiller la peau de son cou de ses dents en faisant des mouvements secs et rapides alors que la jeune fille se cambrait de plus en plus. Il lui mordit encore plus fort son cou, lui laissant une trace de dents, suçotant sa peau et entament des mouvements de plus en plus rapides. Alizée gémit plus fort en plantant ses ongles dans ses épaules. Elle ondula légèrement son bassin sur lui et l'embrassa de nouveau, ses mains se baladant dans son dos et ses cheveux. Elle se mordit la lèvre et fit basculer sa tête en arrière? Il en profitant et vint doucement poser ses lèvres sur sa gorge. La respiration d'Alizée se fit plus forte. Mais elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire comme ça. Elle ondula son bassin contre celui du blond et lui effleura la peau délicate de son dos avec ses dents. Il eut comme un spasme de plaisir au moment où elle se mit à lui mordre fermement la peau. Elle en sourit et reprit Possession de la bouche de Jan. Il donna quelques cou de bassin plus fort que les autres, ses main se baladant sans pudeur sur les fesses de sa partenaire. Il lui embrassa le cou, remonta sans se presser sur sa mâchoire, puis passa délicatement la langue sur la commissure gauche de la brune. Il donna des coups rapides en mordent la peau de son cou sauvagement cette fois-ci. Elle gémit, tout en basculant sa tête en arrière. Le blond l'embrassa à l'endroit où il l'avait mordue, remonta à nouveau sur ta mâchoire puis ses lèvres cette fois-ci. Il revint lui lécher cou et accéléra ses vas et vient, faisant taper encore plus leur bassin l'un contre l'autre. La réaction de la jeune fille ne se fit pas attendre. Elle lui griffa le dos en gémissant encore plus son prénom.

Le blond se sentait venir. Il sentait aussi l'orgasme monter en sa partenaire.

**« Un orgasme final qui va faire imploser leur chairs soudées, permutantes et amalgamées. C'est atomique, ****sismique et vibratoire. Beaucoup trop bon pour y mettre fin. »***

Mais la fin arriva. Le blond mordit fermement le cou d'Alizée tout en jouissant. Elle rouvrit subitement les yeux qu'elle avait fermés sous le plaisir explosait au fond d'elle. Jan lui embrassa sa morsure délicatement et murmura un « je suis désolé » d'une voix rauque qui fit frissonner la brune avant de faire glisser ses doigts sur la blessure. Simple effleurement qui donna encore plus la chair de poule à Alizée.

Il l'allongea sur le lit, puis se retira d'elle tout en l'embrassant. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et nicha son visage dans son cou, s'asphyxiant à son odeur, un mélange de sueur et de sexe, mais sur l'instant elle la trouva délicieuse. Elle lui lécha le cou, parcourant du bout de la langue sa morsure qu'elle avait elle-même causée, puis ferma les yeux de bien être, profitant de la présence du blond encore présent dans son lit.

_ALIZEE !

_Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_On mange. Ton livre est tellement pourrit que tu t'es endormis ?

_Mon... Ah ! Non au contraire, il est passionnant, sourit mystérieusement Alizée.

_Tu me le prêteras ? demanda sa sœur en sortant de sa chambre.

_Je sais pas, je vais réchifir** et j'te seumeuseu*** en cas, sourit l'ainée.

_Ha, ha je suis morte de rire, termina la plus jeune en fermant la porte.

Alizée se levant de son fauteuil de bureau. Elle contempla le mystérieux livre, prit au hasard dans une brocante et qui lui avait procuré tant de sensations. Elle déposa son livre sur le bureau tout en se passant une main sur sa nuque. Elle se figea net en sentant sous ses doigts une drôle de marque circulaire dans son cou. Elle regarda son livre et vit pour la première fois le titre du roman :

**Les Plaisirs de la Chair**

*INCARNATION de Xavier Bruce

** Réchifir : Réfléchir

***Seumeuseu : SMS


End file.
